Something Wicked
DM * Bitchqueen Players * Agate Valleau, human wizard * Atalie d'Orien, human fighter * Beckett d'Medani, half elf bard * Cyprian Imradi, human wizard * Jawbreaker, warforged cleric Introduction Wayfinders - House Deneith calls upon your aid. The Sisters of Skadi Ciemny of Droaam are here as ambassadors. In truth, we fear they are here in vile purpose. The scion Alban d’Deneith is missing. Travel to Karrlakton. Meet with Vadoma Rom. Investigate. For this, you will be rewarded. Further instruction from House Deneith comes once you have accepted the job. You're to meet Vadoma Rom in a tavern called the Oiled Piglet in Karrlakton. Apparently it's know for its sausages. Inside, the tavern is warm but not quite crowded yet. A few soldiers cheer on a young cadet as he chugs a stein of wheat-colored ale. Soft music is coming from a man in the corner playing a concertina. A lone woman sits at a table, one leg swung over the other, facing away from the door. She is idly swinging her foot along to the music. It's a very provincial scene... Expedition Summary The Wayfinders met Vadoma Rom, a zombie weaponsmaster and House Deneith agent. She explained that the House had been pursuing a secret treaty between itself and Droaam. Ambassadors -- a coven of hags named Jord, Nótt and Huld called the Sisters of Skadi Ciemny -- have been holed up inside Sentinel Tower, the fortress of House Deneith. Recently, a young scion named Alban has been missing, along with Huld. Vadoma and House Deneith feared the hags had something to do with the disappearance, but they dare not make a public declaration. That's where the Wayfinders came in. They investigated Alban's room and found several incriminating clues, including a draft love letter where Alban alluded to running away with Huld to a near-forgotten Deneith hunting lodge deep in the Nightwood and confessed to hearing her voice even now... ''Concerned, the Wayfinders left to go question the gate guard on duty, but were immediately approached by a hobgoblin. The Sisters' manservant. He bid them to his mistresses' side. So, the Wayfinders went to meet the hags. They were directed upstairs to private guest quarters to meet Jord and Nótt. Jord did most of the talking. The Wayfinders were on guard, but didn't learn much, only that they other two really didn't seem that concerned about Huld. As the Wayfinders pressed them Nótt suddenly pulled out a glass eye and left them with this, "''Huld may meet you, if you wish it. But the night grows long, and dark, and cold. Hoar-frost approaches." Spooky. Once they left the private guest quarters the Wayfinders were surprised to see Vadoma heading their way with two guards. Apparently they had been inside that room for several hours. Although it was near midnight they decided to press on to the hunting lodge. Armed with a map and supplies, they set out into the Nightwood. They traveled for a time, but soon came across an entangled stag. Sensing trouble, the Wayfinders were ready for three huge, rabid, dire wolves. Working together, they quickly dispatched the wolves. The stag, near death, was quickly healed and saved -- although not before they noticed its wound had some sort of strange decaying around the edges. Traveling on they soon found an old hunters blind in a clearing. In searching through the blind they found a hole in the roof, a transformation rune in the door and a journal on the ground. The journal detailed the last few nights of a lone hunter. In it, he wrote how cold and dark the forest seemed. He heard strange sounds in the night. Something like laughter? Wary, the Wayfinders chose to continue moving after a short rest. While continuing on the path the Wayfinders were surprised to hear a sudden scream echo in the night. In paying closer attention they realized they could smell smoke, hear faint laughter, and see some suspicious clumps of webs in the trees. They also found a deer trail that led off. Chancing it, the Wayfinders took the deer trail and ended up to the side of the property. As they reached the lodge they caught a glimpse of something not of this world. Towering above the treeline strode a strange monster made of darkness. Before they could react, the image faded. Confused and on-edge, the Wayfinders heard another scream, mustered their courage, and decided to just approach around to the front yard. Around the front yard they found Huld, cursing over a bubbling cauldron, and Alban, Scion of Deneith, locked in a small iron cage. Ever diplomatic, the Wayfinders attempted to parlay with Huld, but it was for naught. She let out a sharp whistle and called the hunter's blind, now fully transformed with one goofy-looking chicken leg. As Huld escaped up the blind three huge spiders and the reanimated corpse of the hunter set on the party. Together, the Wayfinders were able to free Alban and quickly defeat the spiders and the reanimated corpse. Before they could catch their breath, they heard tell-tale screeching. Looking to the sky the Wayfinders were helpless as Huld, Jord and Nótt escaped on their strange flying mortars and pestles. A second later the hags' Hobgoblin servant burst through the brush, pursued and quickly beheaded by Vadoma. Although the hags got away there was still the question of why? In searching, the Wayfinders found a grimoire that included what looked like a Draconic Prophecy on first blush. Thinking on it closer though, the Wayfinders realized this prophecy was fake. They could find nothing else of note other than a strange piece of cloth with a snake motif and a ring on Alban's finger -- how Huld had enchanted the poor boy in the first place. Puzzled and tired, but ultimately triumphant the Wayfinders quickly returned to Sentinel Tower to report to the head of House Deneith, Baron Breven d'Deneith. The Baron lamented the fact that the hags escaped, but promised they would be found and brought to justice. At the Wayfinders words of encouragement, Alban was accepted back into the House and free to continue his training. After spending a week mucking out the stables, of course. The Wayfinder were free to go about their business with House Deneith's thanks, but all were left with an uneasy feeling. Because they know that Sisters of Skadi Ciemny are out there. Planning. Epilogue Somewhere in Droaam Small hands grip the lip of a scrying bowl as a little face surrounded by serpents is reflected in its waters. Treska’s snakes hiss softly as the child medusa watches the cloudy figures of the Sisters of Skadi Ciemny escape in the night. “I’m glad the nice man wasn’t hurt,” she whispers to Andar, her minotaur protector. He nods once. Treska flashes a small smile, “I’m really glad the Sisters’ didn’t realize that the prophecy was fake. I don’t mind tricking mean people like them.” Andar nods again, “Aye, warlord. Our spies did a fine job making sure the Sisters found the prophecy. We’ll begin to spread rumors that the Sisters have made enemies of House Deneith. I can’t imagine the Daughters being too pleased. I’ll also have our spies slip into taverns and spread tales that it was we who tricked the Sisters. You’ll look cleverer than them. And being more cleverer means more power. You’ve humiliated them. Made them weak. Likely they’ll not ever return to Droaam.” Treska wrinkles her nose at the realities of playing the great game. She lets out a little sigh and hops down from the pedestal supporting the large scrying bowl. “Tell me this at least, Andar. If the Sister's really did kill the Deneith boy could they have summoned the nightwalker?” Andar shakes his head and places a reassuring hand on her back as he leads her from the room, “You don’t want to know the answer to that question, warlord.” Transcript Category:Expedition __FORCETOC__